ruroni kenshin fanfic
by solarbot2435
Summary: the sexual adventures of the cast of ruro-ken, with a few changes.


Ruroni Kenshin fanfic

Series creator; Nobuhiro Watasuki

Fanfic writer; solarbot2435

Character list:

Kenshin

Kaoru

Sanosuke

Megumi

Misao

Aoshi

Shishio

Yumi

Kamatari*

Tsubame

Tae Akabeko*

Sae Akabeko

Okon*

Omasu

Battosai

Tomoe

Side Story: Enishi

* = you'll see...

Setting:

Chapter 1: Kamiya dojo; hidden basement.

(1, 2)

Chapter 2: Tokyo, medical clinic.

(3, 4)

Chapter 3: Kyoto temple; meditation room.

(5, 6)

Chapter 4: Aoi ya; Kaoru's room.

(2, 5)

Chapter 5: Shishio's mountain hideout; arena

(7, 8)

Chapter 6: secluded forest.

(9, 10)

Chapter 7: Shirobeko, 5 years after Enishi destroys Akabeko.

(11, 12)

Chapter 8: Aoi ya.

(13, 14)

Chapter 9: Battosai's mountain home. (Flashback)

(15, 16)

Chapter 10: a closer look at what really happened between Tomoe and Enishi. (16, 17)

Note 1: this story, with the exception of chapter 9 and 10, takes place in modern day Japan.

Note 2: that was a joke in line 69. (that was a joke too)

* * *

Chapter 1:

It's a fine day in Tokyo. The sun is shining; the birds are out, the smell of onigiri cooking….. Wait, Onigiri? That must mean that lunch is ready. I can't wait! I'll go see what is going on.

* * *

Okay, I enter the kitchen. Kaoru is at the oven. _Mmm, the onigiri smell good_. Kaoru saw me and came over. "Good morning Kenshin. How are you doing?" she says. "Fine Kaoru. Is that onigiri this one smells?" I reply. She says, "Yes. I added something special this time. You'll love it." _Hmm, I wonder what it could be. _

So we start to eat, and after about two onigiri, I started to feel a pressure in my groin. I jumped up and headed for the bathroom. "Excuse me for a moment, Kaoru. I'll be right back." The pressure had grown more extreme. I reach the bathroom and looked down to see that my dick had grown at an alarming rate. _Kaoru, what did you put in those onigiri?_ When my dick reached 18", it finally stopped. _G__od Kaoru, what did you do to me?_

I was angry . "Kaoru, would you come here for a minute please?" she replies, "I'll be right there." _Hmm, did whatever she put in the onigiri have an effect on her too?_ After a couple of minutes I heard a knock on the door. "Is that you Kaoru? Can you please come in?" _I hope this is all a big misunderstanding. _She opened the door, and I saw that the onigiri hadn't affected her. She saw my dick and gasped. _I hope this is all a big misunderstanding._ "I see the growth tablets worked well." _So much for that._ "Why did you do this to this one?" she responds, "I needed to test these out for Megumi-san. She said that if I tested them, she would _**convince**_ some people to become my students." _So that's why...dammit Kaoru. _"You shouldn't have accepted that from her. She has always been doing things like this. Sano was coughing up bubbles just last week because of her. How long before this wears off.?" Her answer surprises me. "It won't wear of for twenty-four hours." _Oh fuck...just what I needed. Why did this have to happen to me?_ "Who, pray tell, will this one have to _**do it**_ with?" I started to get a strange feeling. It felt like I was floating..._what the hell else did she put in those onigiri?_ "Khaoru, what elsh did you put in the fvood?" _crap! My speech is slurring. I know what she did! She put morphine in them! _"Kaoru, what are you planning to do to this one? Stop this now!" _Room spinning...feeling faint...why did she do this?_

_

* * *

I feel a tapping...warmth on my dick. Everything looks fuzzy. What the hell happened? _"...where...am I?" _I can see a faint shape rising up and down. _"Who are you? What are you doing?" as my head cleared a little bit more, I saw the moving figure appeared to be a female. I think I knew who it was, but before I could say anything, another figure appeared, and then everything went black...

When I wake up again, all I see are torches and stone walls. It's dark, and...cold? Why am I shaking? I look down to see that I am hanging naked on the wall. _What the hell? Did Kaoru do this? _Just then I see two girls walk into the room. "Who the hell are you? Why is this one hanging on the wall? _**WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO THIS ONE?**_" at this point, the girls are laughing, and one of them is getting naked."Kenshin, you should see how you look right now. We could do so many things to you..." I come to the realization that it is Kaoru who is talking to me. "So if you're kaoru, then who's that?" _Hm... I think I recognize her figure... could that be Megumi? Maybe, but I can't tell right now._ "What do you plan to do with this one? You will not be able to get away with it, whatever it is." I look down and see my dick hadn't gone back to its regular size, even though I didn't have an erection at the moment. _Shit! That stuff Kaoru gave me must be really strong. I hope it wears off soon. _I look over at the girls and see that Kaoru is naked. _Holy shit! I never knew her breasts had gotten so big! Her butt is bigger too. What does she plan to do to me? _I avert my eyes and see that the glance I made at Kaoru made me hard again. _Damn it! Why did this have to happen to me?_ "Ooh, Kenshin, is that for me? I hope so, because I certainly need it." She says. She comes towards me and starts stroking my cock slowly and gently. She was obviously wasn't new at this. She stops after a while and starts her ass towards my dick. _Is this a joke? Am I on one of those prank shows? _By this time, I had stopped resisting and accepted what is happening. By now she is on my dick, and was slowly rubbing her ass up and down. I look over from where I'm hanging on the wall and see that the other girl had been filming this from the start. Kaoru is positioning her tight hole over the head of my dick, and I start to push my head in slowly, ever so slowly. Her ass is so tight and it feels so good. I feel my dick throbbing, and I feel myself quickly reaching my climax. I cum in her and she pulls off of my cock "oh, Kenshin, I love you…..but we're not done. Meg-chan still needs a few minutes of film. Besides, we still have one more thing to do." _Sounds bad...I hope this doesn't _**blow up**_ in her face._

She starts towards a tube of lubricant, while saying, "We probably won't need this, but it never hurts to be prepared." While she was walking back, she was putting some of the lube on her fingers and fingering herself to spread it all over her pussy. She looked at me knowingly, and proceeded to lower herself onto my dick. She was already wet, and with the lube, my penis was in all the way almost instantly. The sensation was so purely pleasurable that I thought I would cum right then and there. I asked, "What is that stuff you're using? It feels so good! With just one thrust, this one almost came! Keep going, Kaoru. You can do this to this one as much as you want." She looks back at me with a look of pure joy on her face. "Do you really mean it, Kenshin? I would be really happy if you meant that truthfully." _Man, I've never seen her this happy. This must be really important to her. _As she resumes sliding up and down, my thoughts turn to other matters. _What if this turns out to be a bad thing? What if she gets pregnant? Oh god, that would be both a blessing and a curse. _"Kaoru, do you think that you'll get pregnant?" I whisper. She looks back at me and whispers, "Kenshin, if I do, then we'll have to be together forever. You know that, right?" _oh shit, she's right! Well, if she's this good, I'd be happy to marry her._ She was still going up and down, up and down. I started to feel my climax coming. "Kaoru, go faster! This one is about to come!" she replies, "Me to Kenshin, me too." I'm almost there, when the other girl speaks. "That is enough! I have all of the film I needed. You both may stop now." _So it __**is **__Megumi! That bitch, she obviously doesn't understand how this works. _"Megumi, you bitch! We can't stop until both of us come. Didn't you know that?" She looks at me in surprise, and I realize that she has never had sex before. _Hmmm...For a girl who used to be a prostitute, she must have been fairly new, if she doesn't know how to have sex properly. _"Well, then. If you must finish, go ahead. I must leave, but I will be back in time for dinner tonight. Kaoru and I look at each other simultaneously, a look of dread on our faces. "Shit! We forgot about dinner!" she stiffens suddenly, and I realized she had reached her climax. Then I feel myself stiffen, and a come too. Oh god, it felt great! Kaoru dismounts and unties me. I look down to see that my dick is returning to normal size._ Good. What Kaoru said was true._ I look at kaoru and see that she hasn't changed. Oh well, I prefer her just the way she is. "So Kenshin, now that Megumi is gone, what do you say we do it for real?

* * *

It is 5 and a half years after the story above. Kaoru and I are happily married. Our son Kenji is healthy and happy. Kaoru and I still do it from time to time, and we love every single passing minute of our lives. Megumi is now in a loving relationship, which is another story entirely, and life goes on as it should. Still, I wonder how that event came to pass... but I'm sure I can live without knowing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Megumi arrives home late from the medical clinic. She is tired and wants to do nothing but sleep for about a week. She sees her husband asleep on the couch and goes over to wake him. "Honey, wake up. I brought home dinner. It's your favorite. You always used to mooch off of us when we went there." He stirs, and looks up to see her standing over him. He smiles and says "what do you want, vixen?" she knows he is joking, and she moves to embrace him. "I just got home. I brought you dinner, and after that I was going to go to bed. But if you had any other ideas..." he looks at her with a blank look for a moment, and then he realizes what she means. "...You most certainly are a vixen, honey. Lets eat, and then we can head to bed."

After the meal was finished, they head into their room, and closed the door...

* * *

Goodnight all you Ruroni Kenshin fans, goodnight.

* * *

edit: please review! i need input from readers if i am to continue.


End file.
